


The Notorious 'Black Cat' Kuroo Tetsuro - Mafia

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But i woke up before i could think of doing what Piper does, F/M, I honestly had a nightmare about being chased by a serial killer, Mafia AU, Mafia Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Piper is chased through the dark streets of her city. The notorious Mafia man known as The Black Cat, leader of Nekoma, hot on her tail. She doesn't know what he plans to do if he catches her. But she has to run. She has to hide. Of course it wouldn't work.With nothing to lose, Piper tries to survive the encounter by asking her potential killer out on a date.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	The Notorious 'Black Cat' Kuroo Tetsuro - Mafia

She’d heard of him. Of course, she’d heard of him. Who hadn’t? But no one had yet to see his face. See it and live. Ducking into the alley, Piper wasn’t above hiding in a dumpster. But if she flung herself in it would make too much noise and alert the killer to where she was so and waited for him to go passed as she hid behind it. Careful of the sacks of god knows what on either side of her as she tried to hide herself. Silently thanking the poor light of dawn. He stopped where she was. She could see, even in this dull streetlight, the way his eyes scanned the area. He was paused, ready to dart in any direction. He really did remind her of a cat. But this cat was certainly more dangerous than any household feline could be. He was more like a tiger. Wild. Ruthless.

He sniffed the air once and Piper had to cover her mouth from making any sound. He looked at the dumpsters she was hiding behind. He stalked towards it. Eyes squinting. He gripped the flimsy metal lid with both hands and flung it open. Leering over as he peered inside. He kicked the side of the dumpster and let out a frustrated shout. Slamming the lid shit. He walked away. And Piper let out a breath. She froze. Fear forcing her to stop. To stop moving. Breathing. She couldn’t even make a sound, not that she wanted to.

The killer appeared in her view, peering into the gap behind the dumpster. He began to pull one of the sacks away. Piper shuffled to make room and the grin that spread across the killer’s face gave her the fear she needed to kick the sack at him. He was reaching in after her moments later. Piper screamed as she shoved at the other sack opposite her. 

She felt him grip her ankle. Kicking mercilessly, Piper landed a blow somewhere on him. She shoved her way through to the other side. Standing, she watched as the killer stood opposite her. The only thing separating them was the dumpster against the wall. The only way out of the alley was behind him. He was quick to start walking around. Piper knew she was trapped. She kept her eyes on him as she backed up against the wall.

He stopped in front of her. No weapon in hand but she didn’t put it passed him to not have one hidden somewhere. 

“Nekoma.” Piper found her voice. She hoped that the title would do something. It didn’t. But it didn’t not do something. He smiled down at her quivering form. 

“That’s just the gang sweetheart.” He grinned as he reached a hand forward.

“Go out with me!” They both froze after the words left Piper’s mouth. 

The killer was just as surprised by the words as the person who said them. But Piper didn’t take them back. A slow, sly grin made its way onto his face. He lowered his hand and let it rest by his side. He looked her up and down. “Bold.” He purred. 

“Scared?” Piper challenged, and she wished she hadn’t. The Leader of the Nekoma gang stepped closer, Piper flattening herself against the wall.

“Oh, honey, you couldn’t handle this.” He growled.

Piper found herself pouting. “We’ll see. Tomorrow. Eight. And you’re paying Mr. Rich.”

The man stepped back with a light chuckle that shook his shoulders. Looking back up with a lazy smile as he shook his head. “No can-do sweetheart, I’ve got an important meeting tomorrow night. How about at the end of the week? Hmm? Friday? That’s only two days away. Plenty of time for a coward to back out.”

Piper huffed as she stepped forward. “You’re just scared because you think you are hot shit when really you probably have no idea how to handle a real girl.”

The man let out a loud laugh in the back of the alley. “I like you.” He stepped back. “Alright then.” He grinned at Piper. “Tomorrow. Eight.” He whipped out his phone. He watched Piper as he spoke on the phone. “Eddie. Cancel my meeting for tomorrow night. I’ve got a date.” He hung up without waiting for a reply from the person on the other side. “I hope you are worth it sugar. That was in important deal I just bailed on.”

Fix this part!! It was night before when she’s being chased! But it’s daytime when she enters the café!!  
Piper edged around the man and backed out of the alley. As soon as she was around the corner, she bolted. Eager to escape the man. Racing through busier streets where cars sped by. And she made her way under the light of streetlamps. Quick to get home. Her staircase creaked a little with her added weight as she continued to jump up them two at a time.

Fumbling with her keys. Unlocking her door and slamming it shut. Letting her back collapse on it as she shut it. Reach to turn the lock. Her tired eyes scanned the empty room. Only her kitchen light left on from earlier. Her eyes wander to her bedroom door slightly pulled over as she had left it. The rush of adrenaline leaving her. Making her way slowly to her bed, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. 

Piper was surprised by how well rest she felt. Though she was wary of leaving her apartment, she doubted its safety if her almost killer really wanted her dead. She sucked in a deep breath and left the building.

A couple streets down, she walked calmly into a shop. Ordering something hot to drink and sitting at one of the little tables. Glancing out of the window she watched passersby. People watching was something she enjoyed. Maybe a bit of that would get her mind of what just happened. Then again, maybe she should consider what just happened. About to be murdered for witnessing another murder, she asked a murderer out on a date to escape being murdered. Setting her head on the table in front of her, she groaned. 

The bell signally people coming in and going out of the little café jingled now and again.

“Well, well, well. This is a surprise.” The voice was cheeky. Deeper than that of someone Piper knew so clearly, they weren’t talking to her.

Someone taking the seat across from her caught her attention, turning her head to look at them without fixing her posture. She was met with none other than Mister Mysterious himself. 

In front of him was a large slice of strawberry shortcake. Not something Piper ever imagined a killer eating. 

He stabbed at it with his fork, plopping the piece into his mouth. Humming in delight and the look on his face was very different from the one Piper remembered in the alleyway. She covered her mouth as she remembered the look of him suddenly appearing in the gap behind the dumpster.

Upon seeing her freak out, the man paused with his fork at his mouth, lowering it to look at her. He didn’t say anything, but the look he gave her was one of concern. He glanced from his cake to Piper. Slowly inching another piece on his fork to her.

“Say “Ah”.” He cupped his hand under the fork to stop crumbs from falling. Piper slowly uncovered her mouth, glancing around the café. No one was looking their way. She looked back at the sweet treat being offered to her. Her eyes traveled between the treat and the man offering it. Still patiently waiting for it. Slowly, she opened her mouth to take the treat. Sweet. Chewing carefully as she watched the man smile at her before getting himself a piece of his cake.

“Nice?” He asked.

Piper nodded. How was this happening right now?

“Want some more?” The man held another piece ready for her in front of him. One hand holding the fork, the other cupped underneath as before. 

Piper thought for a moment. Free desert. Yes please. She nodded, albeit more eagerly this time. 

The man smiled as he fed the piece to her. His phone ringing and she laughed at the ringtone. Something so boppy and joyous. He glanced at her before swiping his finger across the screen. Lifting the device to his ear.

Piper noticed her tea sitting beside her. Smiling happily, lifting it, seeing steam still rising, she blew on it before taking a sip.

“No, I’m afraid that won’t do.” The man leant back in his seat, eyes scanning the world outside. He leant forward. “Are you really calling me from there?”

Piper followed his gaze but couldn’t pinpoint anyone. Many people were standing around, with their phones glued to their ears.

“Get in here.” His tone wasn’t as irritated as Piper had expected it to sound. 

The two sat in silence for almost a minute before a shorter man entered the café. Blonde hair cropped above his shoulders. Weary eyes found the man across from Piper and he approached the table.

“Kuroo.” The newcomer greeted Piper’s unexpected date.

The killer, or Kuroo, as Piper now knew him, but whether that was his real name or just an alias was uncertain; got up from his seat, offering his previous one to his friend before politely asking an elderly couple if he could borrow the third chair at the table. They smiled and waved and let him have it.

Bringing it back, Kuroo sat in it, turning it around so he could lean against the back of it with his arms crossed over it.

“Billy wasn’t happy you canceled.” The blonde commented as he focused his attention on the cake before him. Pushing it over to the other man who was reaching for it childishly, fingers opening and closing but making no real effort to take the sweet.

Upon having the treat pushed in his direction, Kuroo happily took it. Offering Piper another piece.

“Are you really okay with us discussing this in front of her?” The blonde pulled out a red device. Some, kind of gaming console? A Nintendo? He flipped open the top and quiet music came from it.

Kuroo shrugged as he ate another piece of cake. “Mmnnnmm?” He hummed.

“Well, Bill was willing to reschedule to Friday. Same time. That works for you because I checked your schedule and you have nothing on and so I told him yes.” The blonde pressed away at his game. Sounds emitting from the red device every so often.

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah that works.” He looked up in thought.

Piper looked between the two. Who was this new guy? Why was she not as concerned as she should be about this? Why hadn’t she excused herself and gone to the police?

Just as the thought of authority crossed her mind, two officers walked past the window and came into the shop.

“What happened to Lucy?” The blonde asked, still messing around with his game.

“Her services were no longer required.” Kuroo clicked his tongue as he noticed the officers taking a seat. “We should get going. I know we have a lot of work to do.” He stood, and the second man sighed before shutting down his game. He looked at Piper, watching her before nodding and excusing himself.

“Hold on.” Kuroo hooked an arm around his friend. Dragging him back. “How rude of me. I didn’t introduce you two.” He held an open, upturned palm to Piper. “This is my date.” He paused as he realised he didn’t know her name.

“You don’t know her name, do you?” The second make questioned and Kuroo pouted as he defended himself. “The topic didn’t really come up.”

“But planning a date did.” The second man countered and Kuroo huffed.

“Oakley.” The two men stopped bickering to look over at her. Piper cleared her throat. “Piper Oakley.”

“Nice to meet you, miss.” The blonde nodded at her. Though he seemed disinterested. Fingers softly padding his pocket with the game console inside.

“And this is Kenma.” Kuroo announced. He placed a hand on his friend’s chest.

Piper waved. It didn’t seem like the right thing to do, but words refused to make themselves useful.

Kuroo looked at his watch. “Well, we’d better be off. You sure you don’t need someone to walk you home? It is getting late. I would hate for you to run into any undesirables.” Kuroo’s sly grin was back but Piper found herself grinning.

“I think the worst is over. I couldn’t run into worse than you.” She sipped her tea again. Pleased with the look of surprise on the killer’s face. Then the cute pout.

His friend, letting out a light laugh. The two left, still bickering like kids as Kuroo held the door open for his shorter friend. Trying to make his case about some minor argument. 

Piper smiled as she watched them leave. Shaking her head before finishing her tea. It was getting late and the sky was growing darker. Upon standing, her arm was gently grabbed. “Excuse me, miss?”

One of the policemen let go of her arm once he knew he had her attention. “I was just wondering if you like a lift home. It is dark, like your friend’s had said.”

Piper smiled but shook her head. “No thank you. I think I can manage. But thank you.”

The officer allowed her to pass without another word, the other giving a gentle smile as he waved goodbye, going back to his meal.

***

Looking back, Piper should have taken up the offer to be walked home. She was currently walking back but she was very aware of a police car tailing her. She decided to stop and wait for it to catch up. It pulled curb and that same officer hopped out.

“Can you not follow me?” Piper huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

One of the officers from before walked around his car. “I’m sorry miss but I just don’t feel safe knowing you’re out here alone. Besides,” he looked down the street as if expecting something. He looked back to her. “Your friends didn’t seem like the safe type. I don’t think you should be hanging around people like that, miss.”

“That’s for me to decide.” Piper stepped away from the curb.

The officer reached out again. Taking her arm. His hold still gentle. “Can I please give you a ride home? It would be safer for you.”

“Aaahh…” Piper pretended to consider his offer. “No.” She turned and started to walk away. What a creep.

A loud honk caught her attention. Turning, the officer was leaning inside the driver’s side. “Miss, if you don’t let me then I’ll put you under arrest for obstructing justice.”

“What?” Piper scoffed.

The man made his way to her. Cuffs in one hand. “And I was hoping I wouldn’t have to force you. But I can still have some fun.” He grinned as he reached out.

The idea to ask him on a date came to mind again but Piper refrained from asking this time. Instead balling her fist and reaching out to punch. The officer saw it coming though and caught her hand, twisting her arm and pulling her closer. Holding her am painfully against her back.

“Now, you’re going to get inside the car and not say another word.” The words were quiet and most definitely a threat. He pushed her arm harder against her back and Piper whimpered but nodded.

Going to the car and sitting in the back-passenger seat. Piper looked around as she hoped she might be able to get the attention of passersby, but no one was out at this late hour.

As she looked out the back, she spotted a sleek black car. It blinked to overtake and as it did, Piper went to the window and banged her palms against the glass. She froze when she saw who was overtaking the police car.

His dark hair spiked up, but his face held no mirth as he saw Piper. She hit the glass again. The man looked away as he sped up. Honking his horn and holding his phone out. Waving it and holding it to his ear. The officer didn’t seem to care, so Kuroo revved and pulled in front of the officer. Said officer called out in annoyance at the inconsistent speed of the driver in front of him. He flashed his lights and Kuroo pulled over. 

The officer getting out, opening his door and starting to complain about the unsafe driving. Piper froze when she heard a gunshot. 

Kuroo’s head appeared at her door’s window. He opened it and reached in for the girl. Piper reaching out with her cuffed hands, taking hold of his free ones. Kuroo fished through the dead man’s pockets until he found the keys, unlocking the cuffs that bound Piper’s hands.

Piper had to look away from the dead body. She didn’t want to see another one so soon.

“Now what did you do to get in trouble with the police?” Kuroo grinned.

Piper took in a sharp breath before reaching forward, taking hold of the killer’s suit jacket. Kuroo looked at her hold on his coat, following her arm to see her pale face. He stepped forward and hugged her. He didn’t know what had happened, but he was here now. Offering Piper, a ride home, she took it. Feeling safer with him.


End file.
